List of Eclipse Comics titles
[[3-D Alien Terror Vol 1|' 3-D Alien Terror']] *''[[3-D Laser Eraser and Pressbutton Vol 1|'3-D Laser Eraser and Pressbutton']]'' *''[[3-D Three Stooges Vol 1|''' 3-D Three Stooges']] *''[[Aces Vol 1|''' Aces']] *''[[Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters Vol 1|'Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters']] (1986) '' *''[[Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters - America the Beautiful Vol 1|'Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters - America the Beautiful']] *''[[Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters: 3-D Vol 1|'Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters: 3-D']]'' *''[[Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters: Massacre the Japanese Invasion Vol 1|'Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters: Massacre the Japanese Invasion']]'' *''[[Air Fighters Classics Vol 1|''' Air Fighters Classics']] *''[[Airboy Vol 1|''' Airboy']] *''[[Airboy and Mr. Monster Special Vol 1|'Airboy and Mr. Monster Special']]'' *''[[Airboy Meets the Prowler Vol 1|''' Airboy Meets the Prowler']] *''[[Airboy Versus the Airmaidens Vol 1|''' Airboy Versus the Airmaidens']] *''[[Airfighters Meet Sgt. Strike Special Vol 1|'Airfighters Meet Sgt. Strike Special']]'' *''[[Airmaidens Special Vol 1|''' Airmaidens Special']] *''[[Alien Encounters Vol 2|''' Alien Encounters']] *''[[Alien Worlds Vol 1|''' Alien Worlds']] (1982) '' *[[Alien Worlds Vol 2|''' Alien Worlds']] (1988) *''[[Amazing Cynicalman Vol 1|''' Amazing Cynicalman']] *''[[Appleseed Book 1 Vol 1|''' Appleseed Book 1']] *''[[Appleseed Book 2 Vol 1|''' Appleseed Book 2']] *''[[Appleseed Book 3 Vol 1|''' Appleseed Book 3']] *''[[Appleseed Book 4 Vol 1|'Appleseed Book 4']]'' *''[[Area 88 Vol 1|''' Area 88']] *''[[Ariane & Bluebeard Vol 1|''' Ariane & Bluebeard']] *''[[Army Surplus Komikz Featuring Cutey Bunny Vol 1|'Army Surplus Komikz Featuring Cutey Bunny']]'' *''[[Axa Vol 1|''' Axa']] *''[[Axel Pressbutton Vol 1|''' Axel Pressbutton']] *''[[Aztec Ace Vol 1|''' Aztec Ace']] *''[[Back Down the Line Vol 1|''' Back Down the Line']] *''[[Batman & Me Vol 1|''' Batman & Me']] *''[[Bedlam! Vol 1|''' Bedlam!]]'' *''[[Berni Wrightson Vol 1|'''Berni Wrightson]]'' *''[[Black Magic Vol 1|''' Black Magic']] (1990) *''[[Black Terror Vol 2|''' Black Terror']] (1989) *''[[Blandman Vol 1|''' Blandman']] *''[[Blood is the Harvest Vol 1|''' Blood is the Harvest']] *''[[Bogie Vol 1|''' Bogie']] *''[[Born to Be Wild Vol 1|''' Born to Be Wild']] *''[[Brian Bolland's Black Book Vol 1|''' Brian Bolland's Black Book']] *''[[Brought to Light Vol 1|''' Brought to Light']] *''[[Bullet Crow, Fowl of Fortune Vol 1|'Bullet Crow, Fowl of Fortune']]'' *''[[California Girls Vol 1|''' California Girls']] *''[[Cap'n Quick & A Foozle Vol 1|''' Cap'n Quick & A Foozle']] *''[[Captain Eo 3-D Vol 1|''' Captain Eo 3-D']] *''[[Champions Vol 1|''' Champions']] (1986) *''[[Christmas Classics Vol 1|''' Christmas Classics']] *''[[Classic Alex Toth Zorro Vol 1|''' Classic Alex Toth Zorro']] *''[[Clint: The Hamster Triumphant Vol 1|'Clint: The Hamster Triumphant']]'' *''[[Clive Barker Illustrator Vol 1|'Clive Barker Illustrator']]'' *''[[Comics Express Vol 1|''' Comics Express']] *''[[Complete Pogo Comics Vol 1|''' Complete Pogo Comics']] *''[[Contractors Vol 1|''' Contractors']] *''[[Crossfire Vol 1|''' Crossfire']] *''[[Crossfire & Rainbow Vol 1|''' Crossfire & Rainbow']] *''[[Cyber 7 Vol 1|''' Cyber 7']] *''[[Cyber 7 Book Two Vol 1|''' Cyber 7 Book Two']] *''[[Daughters of Fly in My Eye Vol 1|'Daughters of Fly in My Eye']]'' *''[[David Chelsea in Love Vol 1|''' David Chelsea in Love']] *''[[Destroy!! Vol 1|''' Destroy!!]]'' *''[[Destroyer Duck Vol 1| Destroyer Duck']] *''[[Detectives Inc. Vol 1|''' Detectives Inc.]]'' *''[[Detectives Inc. (GN) Vol 1| Detectives Inc. (GN)]]'' *''[[Detectives Inc.: A Terror of Dying Dreams Vol 1|'''Detectives Inc.: A Terror of Dying Dreams]]'' *''[[Dinosaurs Attack! Vol 1|''' Dinosaurs Attack!]]'' *''[[Dirty Pair Vol 1| Dirty Pair']] *''[[Dirty Pair II Vol 1|''' Dirty Pair II']] *''[[Dirty Pair III Vol 1|''' Dirty Pair III']] *''[[Dirty Pair: Biohazards Vol 1|''' Dirty Pair: Biohazards']] *''[[Dishman Vol 1|''' Dishman']] *''[[DNAgents Vol 1|''' DNAgents']] *''[[Doc Stearn…Mr. Monster Vol 1|''' Doc Stearn…Mr. Monster']] *''[[Dominion Vol 1|''' Dominion']] (1989) *''[[Dr. Watchstop: Adventures in Time and Space Vol 1|'Dr. Watchstop: Adventures in Time and Space']]'' *''[[Dragon Chiang Vol 1|''' Dragon Chiang']] *''[[Dragonflight Vol 1|''' Dragonflight']] *''[[Dread Vol 1|''' Dread']] *''[[Dreamery Vol 1|''' Dreamery']] *''[[Eclipse Graphic Album Series Vol 1|'Eclipse Graphic Album Series']]'' *''[[Eclipse Magazine Vol 1|''' Eclipse Magazine']] *''[[Eclipse Monthly Vol 1|''' Eclipse Monthly']] *''[[El Salvador - A House Divided Vol 1|'El Salvador - A House Divided']]'' *''[[Elf-Thing Vol 1|'Elf-Thing']]'' *''[[Enchanter Vol 1|''' Enchanter']] *''[[Espers Vol 1|''' Espers']] *''[[Fashion in Action Summer Special Vol 1|'Fashion in Action Summer Special']]'' *''[[Fashion In Action Winter Special Vol 1|'Fashion In Action Winter Special']]'' *''[[Fast Fiction: She Vol 1|''' Fast Fiction: She']] *''[[Fear Book Vol 1|''' Fear Book']] *''[[Floyd Farland: Citizen of the Future Vol 1|'Floyd Farland: Citizen of the Future']]'' *''[[Fly In My Eye: Exposed Vol 1|''' Fly In My Eye: Exposed']] *''[[Foozle Vol 1|''' Foozle']] *''[[Fusion Vol 1|''' Fusion']] (1987) *''[[Giant-Size Mini Comics Vol 1|''' Giant-Size Mini Comics']] *''[[Groo Special Vol 1|''' Groo Special']] *''[[Guerrilla Groundhog Vol 1|''' Guerrilla Groundhog']] ''H'' *''[[Halloween Horror Vol 1|''' Halloween Horror']] *''[[Halls of Horror Vol 1|''' Halls of Horror']] *''[[Hand of Fate (1988) Vol 1|''' Hand of Fate']] ( 1988 ) *''[[Heartbreak Comics Vol 1|''' Heartbreak Comics']] *''[[Hembeck Vol 1|''' Hembeck']] *''[[Hobbit Vol 1|''' Hobbit']] *''[[Hot Pulp! Vol 1|''' Hot Pulp!]]'' *''[[Hotspur Vol 1| Hotspur']] *''[[I Am Coyote Vol 1|''' I Am Coyote']] *''[[I Am Legend Vol 1|''' I Am Legend']] *''[[Illegal Aliens Vol 1|''' Illegal Aliens']] *''[[Jack Kirby Treasury Vol 1|''' Jack Kirby Treasury']] *''[[James Bond 007: Licence to Kill Vol 1|'James Bond 007: Licence to Kill']]'' *''[[James Bond: Permission to Die Vol 1|'James Bond: Permission to Die']]'' *''[[John Law Detective Vol 1|''' John Law Detective']] *''[[Johnny Nemo Magazine Vol 1|''' Johnny Nemo Magazine']] *''[[Killer…Tales by Timothy Truman Vol 1|'Killer…Tales by Timothy Truman']]'' *''[[Kitz 'n' Katz Komiks Vol 1|''' Kitz 'n' Katz Komiks']] *''[[Krazy & Ignatz: The Komplete Kat Komics Vol 1|'Krazy & Ignatz: The Komplete Kat Komics']]'' *''[[Lars of Mars 3-D Vol 1|''' Lars of Mars 3-D']] *''[[Laser Eraser & Pressbutton Vol 1|''' Laser Eraser & Pressbutton']] *''[[Last Kiss Vol 1|''' Last Kiss']] *''[[Legend of Kamui Vol 1|''' Legend of Kamui']] *''[[Liberty Project Vol 1|''' Liberty Project']] *''[[License to Kill Vol 1|''' License to Kill']] *''[[The Life of Death Vol 1|''' Life of Death']] *''[[Loco vs Pulverine Vol 1|''' Loco vs Pulverine']] *''[[Lost Continent Vol 1|''' Lost Continent']] *''[[Lost Planet Vol 1|''' Lost Planet']] *''[[Luger Vol 1|''' Luger']] *''[[M Vol 1|''' M']] *''[[Mad Dogs Vol 1|''' Mad Dogs']] *''[[Magic Flute Vol 1|''' Magic Flute']] *''[[Magic Flute (TPB) Vol 1|''' Magic Flute']] *''[[Mai Psychic Girl Vol 1|''' Mai Psychic Girl']] *''[[Man of War Vol 1|''' Man of War']] (1987) *''[[Masked Man Vol 1|''' Masked Man']] *''[[Merchants of Death Vol 1|''' Merchants of Death']] *''[[Metaphysique Vol 1|''' Metaphysique']] *''[[Mike Mist Minute Mist-Eries Vol 1|'Mike Mist Minute Mist-Eries']]'' *''[[Miracleman Vol 1|''' Miracleman']] *''[[Miracleman (TPB) Vol 1|''' Miracleman']] *''[[Miracleman 3-D Vol 1|''' Miracleman 3-D']] *''[[Miracleman Family Vol 1|''' Miracleman Family']] *''[[Miracleman: Apocrypha Vol 1|''' Miracleman: Apocrypha']] *''[[Miracleman: Apocrypha (TPB) Vol 1|''' Miracleman: Apocrypha']] *''[[Mr. Monster's 3-D High-Octane Horror Vol 1|'Mr. Monster's 3-D High-Octane Horror']]'' *''[[Mr. Monster's Hi-Octane Horror Vol 1|'Mr. Monster's Hi-Octane Horror']]'' *''[[Mr. Monster's Hi-Shock Schlock Vol 1|'Mr. Monster's Hi-Shock Schlock']]'' *''[[Mr. Monster's Hi-Voltage Super Science Vol 1|'Mr. Monster's Hi-Voltage Super Science']]'' *''[[Mr. Monster's True Crime Vol 1|''' Mr. Monster's True Crime']] *''[[Mr. Monster's Weird Tales of the Future Vol 1|'Mr. Monster's Weird Tales of the Future']]'' *''[[Ms. Tree Vol 1|''' Ms. Tree']] *''[[Ms. Tree's Thrilling Detective Adventures Vol 1|'Ms. Tree's Thrilling Detective Adventures']]'' *''[[National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon (TC) Vol 1|'National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon']]'' *''[[New America Vol 1|''' New America']] *''[[New DNAgents Vol 1|''' New DNAgents']] *''[[New Wave Vol 1|''' New Wave']] *''[[New Wave Versus the Volunteers Vol 1|'New Wave Versus the Volunteers']]'' *''[[New York: Year Zero Vol 1|''' New York: Year Zero']] *''[[Night Music Vol 1|''' Night Music']] *''[[Night Music (TPB) Vol 1|''' Night Music']] *''[[Nightmares Vol 1|''' Nightmares']] *''[[One Mile UpVol 1|''' One Mile Up']] *''[[Opera Vol 1|''' Opera']] *''[[Orbit Vol 1|''' Orbit']] *''[[Overload Magazine Vol 1|''' Overload Magazine']] *''[[P. Craig Russell's Salome Vol 1|''' P. Craig Russell's Salome']] *''[[P.J. Warlock Vol 1|''' P.J. Warlock']] *''[[Paper Dolls from the California Girls Vol 1|'Paper Dolls from the California Girls']]'' *''[[Parts Unknown Vol 1|''' Parts Unknown']] *''[[Parts Unknown II: The Next Invasion Vol 1|'Parts Unknown II: The Next Invasion']]'' *''[[Pelleas & Melisande Vol 1|''' Pelleas & Melisande']] *''[[Phaze Vol 1|''' Phaze']] *''[[Pigeons from Hell Vol 1|''' Pigeons from Hell']] *''[[Point-Blank Vol 1|''' Point-Blank']] *''[[Portia Prinz of the Glamazons Vol 1|'Portia Prinz of the Glamazons']]'' *''[[Power Comics Vol 1|''' Power Comics']] *''[[Price Vol 1|''' Price']] *''[[Prowler (1987) Vol 1|''' Prowler']] (1987) *''[[Prowler in "White Zombie" Vol 1|''' Prowler in "White Zombie"]]'' *''[[R.O.B.O.T. BATTALION 2050 Vol 1| R.O.B.O.T. BATTALION 2050']] *''[[Radio Boy Vol 1|''' Radio Boy']] *''[[Rael: Into the Shadow of the Sun Vol 1|'Rael: Into the Shadow of the Sun']]'' *''[[Ragamuffins Vol 1|''' Ragamuffins']] *''[[Real Love: The Best of Simon and Kirby Romance Comics Vol 1|'Real Love: The Best of Simon and Kirby Romance Comics']]'' *''[[Real War Stories Vol 1|''' Real War Stories']] *''[[Reese's Pieces Vol 1|''' Reese's Pieces']] *''[[Reid Fleming, World's Toughest Milkman Vol 1|'Reid Fleming, World's Toughest Milkman']]'' *''[[Retaliator Vol 1|''' Retaliator']] *''[[Return of Valkyrie Vol 1|''' Return of Valkyrie']] *''[[Revelations Vol 1|''' Revelations']] *''[[Revenge of the Prowler Vol 1|''' Revenge of the Prowler']] *''[[Rime of the Ancient Mariner Vol 1|''' Rime of the Ancient Mariner']] *''[[Robin Hood (1991) Vol 1|'Robin Hood']] (1991)'' *''[[Rocketeer Vol 1|''' Rocketeer']] *''[[Rocketeer Special Edition Vol 1|''' Rocketeer Special Edition']] *''[[Rudyard Kipling's Red Dog Vol 1|''' Rudyard Kipling's Red Dog']] *''[[Sabre Vol 1|''' Sabre']] *''[[Sabre (TPB) Vol 1|''' Sabre']] *''[[Sacred and the Profane Vol 1|''' Sacred and the Profane']] *''[[Sam Bronx and the Robots Vol 1|''' Sam Bronx and the Robots']] *''[[Samurai, Son of Death Vol 1|''' Samurai, Son of Death']] *''[[Saturday Mourning Fly in My Eye Vol 1|'Saturday Mourning Fly in My Eye']]'' *''[[Scorpio Rose Vol 1|''' Scorpio Rose']] *''[[Scout Vol 1|''' Scout']] *''[[Scout (TPB) Vol 1|''' Scout']] *''[[Scout (HC) Vol 1|''' Scout']] *''[[Scout Handbook Vol 1|''' Scout Handbook']] *''[[Scout: War Shaman Vol 1|''' Scout: War Shaman']] *''[[Seduction of the Innocent Vol 1|''' Seduction of the Innocent']] *''[[Seduction of the Innocent 3D Vol 1|'Seduction of the Innocent 3D']]'' *''[[Siegel and Shuster: Dateline 1930s Vol 1|'Siegel and Shuster: Dateline 1930s']]'' *''[[Silverheels Vol 2|''' Silverheels']] *''[[Sisterhood of Steel Vol 1|''' Sisterhood of Steel']] *''[[Skywolf Vol 1|''' Skywolf']] *''[[Somerset Holmes Vol 1|''' Somerset Holmes']] *''[[Somerset Holmes (TPB) Vol 1|''' Somerset Holmes']] *''[[Son of Celluloid Vol 1|''' Son of Celluloid']] *''[[Spaced Vol 1|''' Spaced']] (1984) *''[[Spider Vol 1|''' Spider']] (1991) *''[[Spider: Reign of the Vampire King Vol 1|'Spider: Reign of the Vampire King']]'' *''[[Spiral Path Vol 1|''' Spiral Path']] *''[[Spittin' Image Vol 1|''' Spittin' Image']] *''[[Star Reach Classics Vol 1|''' Star*Reach Classics']] *''[[Steed and Mrs. Peel Vol 1|''' Steed and Mrs. Peel']] *''[[Stewart the Rat Vol 1|''' Stewart the Rat']] *''[[Stig's Inferno Vol 1|''' Stig's Inferno']] (1987) *''[[Stormwatcher Vol 1|''' Stormwatcher']] *''[[Straight Up to See the Sky Vol 1|''' Straight Up to See the Sky']] *''[[Strange Days Vol 1|''' Strange Days']] *''[[Strike! Vol 1|''' Strike!]]'' *''[[Strike! Versus Sgt. Strike Special Vol 1|'''Strike! Versus Sgt. Strike Special]]'' *''[[Surge Vol 1|''' Surge']] *''[[Swords of Texas Vol 1|''' Swords of Texas']] *''[[Swordsmen and Saurians Vol 1|''' Swordsmen and Saurians']] *''[[Tales from the Plague Vol 1|''' Tales from the Plague']] *''[[Tales of Terror Vol 1|''' Tales of Terror']] *''[[Tales of the Beanworld Vol 1|''' Tales of the Beanworld']] *''[[Tales of the Mysterious Traveler Vol 2|'Tales of the Mysterious Traveler']] (1990)'' *''[[Tapping the Vein Vol 1|''' Tapping the Vein']] *''[[Target: Airboy Vol 1|''' Target: Airboy']] *''[[Teen-Aged Dope Slaves and Reform School Girls Vol 1|'Teen-Aged Dope Slaves and Reform School Girls']]'' *''[[Three-Dimensional DNAgents Vol 1|''' Three-Dimensional DNAgents']] *''[[Timeless Tales Vol 1|''' Timeless Tales']] *''[[Toadswart d'Amplestone: A Gothic Tale of Horror and Magick Vol 1|'Toadswart d'Amplestone: A Gothic Tale of Horror and Magick']]'' *''[[Tor 3-D Vol 1|''' Tor 3-D']] *''[[Total Eclipse Vol 1|''' Total Eclipse']] *''[[Total Eclipse: The Seraphim Objective Vol 1|'Total Eclipse: The Seraphim Objective']]'' *''[[True Crime (TC) Vol 1|''' True Crime']] (Trading Cards) *''[[True Crime (TPB) Vol 1|''' True Crime']] (TPB) *''[[True Crime (Base Set) Vol 1|''' True Crime (Base Set)]] (Trading Cards)'' *''[[True Crime Comics (1993) Vol 1| True Crime Comics (1993)]]'' *''[[True Crime Comics Special Vol 1| True Crime Comics Special']] *''[[True Crime II Vol 1|''' True Crime II']] (Trading Cards) *''[[True Crime II (Base Set) Vol 1|''' True Crime II (Base Set)]] (Trading Cards)'' *''[[True Crime II (Bonus Subset) Vol 1|'''True Crime II]] (Trading Cards)'' *''[[True Crime II (Hologram Card) Vol 1|''' True Crime II']] (Trading Cards) *''[[True Crime II (Promo) Vol 1|''' True Crime II (Promo)]] (Trading Cards)'' *''[[True Love Vol 1| True Love']] *''[[Twisted Tales Vol 1|''' Twisted Tales']] (1982) *''[[Twisted Tales Vol 2|''' Twisted Tales']] (1988) *''[[Twisted Tales of Bruce Jones Vol 1|'Twisted Tales of Bruce Jones']]'' *''[[Unknown Worlds of Frank Brunner Vol 1|'Unknown Worlds of Frank Brunner']]'' *''[[Valkyrie! Vol 2|''' Valkyrie']] (1987) *''[[Valkyrie! Vol 3|''' Valkyrie']] (1988) *''[[Valkyrie: Prisoner Of The Past Vol 1|'Valkyrie: Prisoner Of The Past']]'' *''[[Velocity Vol 1|''' Velocity']] *''[[Villains & Vigilantes Vol 1|''' Villains & Vigilantes']] *''[[Walt Kelly's Springtime Tales Vol 1|''' Walt Kelly's Springtime Tales']] *''[[Weasel Patrol Vol 1|''' Weasel Patrol']] *''[[Weird Romance Vol 1|''' Weird Romance']] *''[[Whodunnit? Vol 1|''' Whodunnit?]]'' *''[[Will Eisner Presents Vol 1| Will Eisner Presents']] *''[[Winterworld Vol 1|''' Winterworld']] *''[[Words without Pictures Vol 1|''' Words without Pictures']] *''[[World of Wood Vol 1|''' World of Wood']] *''[[X-Farce Vol 1|''' X-Farce']] *''[[Xanadu Color Special Vol 1|''' Xanadu Color Special']] *''[[Xenon Vol 1|''' Xenon']] *''[[XYR Vol 1|''' XYR']] *''[[Yattering and Jack Vol 1|''' Yattering and Jack']] *''[[Zooniverse Vol 1|''' Zooniverse']] *''[[Zorro in Old California Vol 1|''' Zorro in Old California']] *''[[Zot! Vol 1|''' Zot!']]